Tsuki no shita de yakusoku
by Kixen
Summary: After several cruel and not so cruel reminders of her situation Desiree flee's to the human world. What happens when she found by the one being she doesn't want to see? Might make it a one shot or continue it. Rated T for now.
1. promise under the moon

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy **(1)** **Tsuki no shita de yakusoku.**

The Ghost zone

Desiree was flying through the ghost zone heading towards the hopefully open portal that would take me to the human world. While one would ask why doesn't she just teleport from one side to the other like some other ghosts the answer is simple. While she was one of the few ghosts who can actually do this (Wulf, Ember, and some green bull dog ghost being the others) Unlike with the bulldog, Wulf, and Ember the process burned up a lot of her energy.

As Desiree continued to fly towards the portal the sight before her made her feel a ping of envy. The first site in general was the 1950's ghost Sidney Poindexter with pink cheeks as he gave queen Dora a bouquet of flowers. The very expression that was on the dragon woman's face was one of pure bliss. However, that wasn't what made Desiree green with Envy. No it when was he got down on one knee and pulled out what appeared to be a pink diamond in a small black box along with what he said next that caused it.

"Dora, you have been by my side since that idiot let out the ghost king. You have been there for me when people would bully me, and made them think twice before doing so. Whenever I am with you I feel as if I can do anything be it solving massive kingdom problems or just being happy. While I know I am no flashy guy and you are a queen I was..." Sidney never got the chance to finish his sentence as Dora pulled him up to her face and proceeded to passionately kiss the nerdy 50's ghost.

"Yes Sidney a thousand times yes!" Dora chirped as Desiree watched Sidney place the pink diamond on her finger.

Not wanting to ruin their moment Desiree flew off leaving the happily engaged couple alone. Seeing that scene happen for the two of them made her remember the one time she ever had anything remotely close to what Sidney and Dora were experiencing.

'Yeah back when I was a harem girl, and I had the eye of sultan of Arabia. If it wasn't for his jealous wife getting in the way I would have... No that wasn't real love at all. Even if that did happen for me and I got my heart's desire I would have at best be a marriage without love.' Desiree thought to herself as she continued to fly through the zone at an accelerated place.

"Hey dipstick watch the fuck where you are going!" Came another voice that Desiree was familiar with.

"If she has done anything to ruin our 2nd anniversary date I swear I will gut her faster than that ghost dinosaur I found the other day!" Came another voice that Desiree also knew well.

Focusing her vision Desiree came to see the flaming haired rock diva Ember Mclain and her boyfriend of 2 years Skulker wearing matching autographed kiss outfits.

"I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. But to see that the two of you are not only still together, but made it to your second anniversary I am not only surprised but impressed." Desiree said remembering the rocky relationship the two of them had.

"I am not going to lie after getting by butt handed to me by that incompetent oaf and the whelp I realized the reason why it happened. So I swallowed my pride and spoke with Ember. Turns out I wasn't the only one who got my butt handed to me that day." Skulker explained.

"After talking things out we decided to work together and worked out most of our issues. Eventually we found a balance so neither of us are unhappy with the other." Ember added with a smile. "Now if you excuse us we need to get to our date before we are late." Ember explained just before she grabbed Skulker and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

'If only I could grant my own wishes I would wish for someone to love me and care for me as...' Desiree never got the chance to finish her sentence as like a few minutes earlier she ended up bumping into yet another being this time it being the lunch lady.

"WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING YOU UNDERDRESSED..."

"Honey calm down, it was an accident, and bad mood swings and anger are toxic for our bun in your oven." The Box ghost added throwing Desiree for a loop.

Desiree once again now focusing her vision took a look at the couple and she couldn't believe what she saw. The box ghost had the same attire minus the shirt he normally wore under his suspenders however instead of being the fat overweight ghost he used to be he was more ripped then most body builders. On his left shoulder was a pink heart shaped tattoo that had the initials TBG and LL in the middle of it. (AN: Ultimate enemy box ghost minus the eye patch, hook for a hand.)

The Lunch Lady however, didn't look any different than what she normally looked. In fact if the Box ghost didn't mention she had a bun in her oven she wouldn't have even known she was pregnant.

"Wow you went through a change box ghost, but you are right I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and for that I am..."

"I DON'T WANT YOU SKANKY APOLOGIES, I WANT YOU BURIED BENEATH MY..."

"You will have to excuse her Desiree, her being 3 months pregnant has made her even more moody than she normally is. However I suggested you go before..." The Box ghost never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree took off before the extra moody Lunch lady could strike.

'Poindexter and Dora are going to get married, Ember and Skulker are doing well in their relationship against the odds, and now the Box ghost is expecting a child with the Lunch Lady. All things I wish I could have for myself with someone.' Desiree thought to herself feeling something horrid inside.

Desiree thought of the last couple of times she tried to get a date with someone, and all of those were less then desirable. From the past attempts at love with all the others who only wanted to use her powers to get someone else, to the last 3 attempts where they only wanted her for her body. The very thought of this made the former harem girl see so much red that she transformed her fist into a sledgehammer and with a great deal of strength slammed her fist into a rock causing it to shatter on contact. Not in the least satisfied Desiree pulled her arm back and launched it at another rock breaking it into smithereens.

As Desiree continued to vent her frustrations on the many rocks that were floating aimlessly in the ghost zone several of the bigger rock fragments ended up hitting one of the many doors in the ghost zone. Eventually the owner of said door opened the door, and upon seeing the source of the this narrowed their eyes at the pissed off wishing ghost. Eventually said being launched several energy disks at the wishing ghost effectively gaining her attention.

Not in the least happy with this Desiree turned her attention to her attacker. It was the Amity's parks number 1 misery loving ghost Penelope Spectra. However, instead of her being in her usual red business suit attire or even her brand new her's black and green outfit she was in her second form wearing nothing more than a dark glare. Normally Desiree wouldn't have had any problem putting said ghost in her place however, the very familiar scent of sex that Penelope now reeked up took all the wind out of her sails.

"Don't you have something better to do besides interrupt other beings intimate moments? Cause if you don't I have no problem kicking your ass if it means..."

"Penny there is no need for violence it isn't our fault that Desiree has no one and have nothing else better to do." Said a very familiar person before turning his attention to Desiree. "Desiree I wish that Penelope's realm was soundproof whenever me and my lover decide to share our intimate moments with the other."

Before the shock of learning of Spectra's lover could sink in Desiree's powers activated, and within seconds Spectra's realm flashed red for a moment before it turned to normal. No sooner did Desiree's powers took shape her lover wrapped his arms around her waist earning a smile from the formerly upset misery ghost.

"I love the way you took charge of this situation and defused it before it got ugly." Spectra purred in her lover's ear. "And you know what I do to boyfriends who know how to take charge." Spectra said before she bumped her hips into her lovers sending him back into her realm before closing the door behind her.

It was at this point that Desiree felt her emotional dam cracking. Everywhere she looked and everywhere she went all she saw was happy couples who were not only in love, but were also enjoying each others company. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she find someone who desired her for the right reasons? Not wanting to bump into anyone or anything else Desiree finally opted to teleport herself out of the ghost zone energy drain be damned.

Amity park highest point 3 minutes later

Desiree reappeared at on top of the hill where she originally fought her arch enemy for the second time. Taking a look around Desiree could obviously see that it that the night was still young, and the hill was seemingly deserted. That is until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Upon turning around Desiree's sadness turned to a hardened glare as she saw the last person she had hoped to see. Normally she would have went on the struck him before he could attack her, but due to burning a lot of her energy due to teleporting her reserves were near E, leaving her at his mercy.

"Great just what I need, the ghost child who sends us all back to the ghost zone regardless of whether we are doing something wrong or not! Why don't you just take the night off and leave me alone for once!" Desiree spat with extreme hate while waiting for her inevitable capture and release into the ghost zone.

However, after 25 seconds and not feeling the vacuum of the Fenton thermos sucking her up Desiree opened her eyes and for the first time looked at her arch enemy. Instead of the normal battle ready teen who attacked first and asked questions later stood what appeared to be a 16 year old teen with a look of concern on his face.

"If I was the same 14 year old wet behind the ears teen when it came to my duty I would have done just that. However, from the expression on your face and the area you choose to appear my guess is you came here to enjoy looking at the full moon as I am now. If that is the reason you are here I wouldn't mind having your company." Danny explained throwing Desiree for a loop.

'Since when did Amity's park's hero ever look before he leaped? He has always been shoot attack first ask questions later.' Desiree thought to herself before taking her seat next to the young halfa.

"I know this is a personal question, but why did you come here to take a look at the full moon?" Desiree asked in a less hostile tone to the young halfa.

"Out of all the places in Amity this is the best spot to look at the full moon if you think about it. This is the highest point in all of Amity, and unlike at my home there are no buildings in the way of the view. Out of all the things I do this is the most relaxing." Danny explained before turning to Desiree. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but I have to ask what happened before this that got you in such a foul mood?"

Upon hearing Danny's Question Desiree debated on whether or not she should reveal this information. On the one hand it could be for malicious reasons which in turn could cause her harm. However, she instantly scratched that off the list. While Danny could be impulsive at times, to her knowledge he never did anything to purposely hurt others.

'What do I have to lose? At worse he won't be able to make me feel better, and at best he might do the opposite.' Desiree thought to herself.

"Believe it or not child the thing that had me in such a foul mood was love or rather the lack off it in my life." Desiree explained throwing Danny for a loop. "It certainly didn't help that I saw Sidney proposing to Queen Dora, Ember and Skulker happily celebrating their second anniversary together, The Box ghost and the Lunch lady expecting a child, or even Spectra and your best friend in what I saw to be a very intimate relationship."

'Tucker is in a relationship with Spectra and he never told me or Sam? Well that explains why Tucker actually flat out rejected several of the girls in school who asked him out.' Danny thought to himself while still giving the wishing ghost his undivided attention.

"When I saw all that it reminded me of how truly lonely I am. Why can't I find someone like that for myself? Is there something so wrong with me that I repel all of the good ones out there and attract all of the boys I don't want?" Desiree continued as the cracks in her emotional dam grew even larger.

'Hopefully this doesn't bite be in the butt later but... oh screw it if it does I will deal with it just like I do every other problem I have.'

"Desiree I wish you would let me touch you." Danny said shocking the former harem girl for the second time that night.

As soon as Danny was sure his wish was granted he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. While Desiree at first felt her sadness and sorrow being quickly replaced with anger and rage due to Danny using her powers in this way. However, said feelings instantly eroded when she quickly realized that he wasn't trying to feel up her backside or something else perverted like all the others. However, despite learning his only intention was to do just that and comfort her Desiree for whatever reason continued to hold back her original emotions. This didn't go unnoticed by the young halfa who soothingly began to rub the back her head.

"It is ok Desiree, just let it all out. You have been holding in your emotions for longer than I have existed. I know for a fact that isn't healthy for anyone."

No sooner did Danny say those words did Desiree's emotional dam finally break apart, and within seconds the former harem girl was now crying her eyes out. As the now emotional Desiree cried her eyes out Danny did nothing more than keep her in his embrace while she let all her emotions out. After a good 30 minutes of her crying the flow from her emotional dam finally started to slow down.

"Feeling better now?" Danny asked never releasing the former harem girl from his embrace.

"Actually yes, but I have to ask you why? Why would you use my powers so you could comfort me instead of wishing me back to the ghost zone or into your thermos like you did the first time we met?" Desiree asked looking at Danny with her mascara running and her face swollen.

"Just because you are one of my enemy doesn't mean you don't feel emotions like anyone else. You weren't trying to do anything malicious nor did you have any malicious intent coming off of you. No what I felt was sadness, gloom, and despair, and the way you came off at me when I tapped your shoulder only proved this to me. If anything what you needed wasn't someone to attack you but comfort and understanding which was why I did what I did." Danny explained.

Upon hearing the young halfa's explanation Desiree looked at him as if he grew a second head. There was no way he could be the same child she met 2 years ago at that carnival. No the being before her had somehow not only matured into a better being, but gave her a completely slightly different point of view from her enemy.

"As for you not finding someone as of yet, don't worry about it. The real reason you haven't found the right person yet is because it isn't the right time yet. When the right time comes you will find your other half, and when you do he or she will shower you with so much love and happiness that you will never feel lonely ever again. Who knows? The being you are looking for could be right under your very nose." Danny continued.

As Desiree took the time to take in his words she had to admit that they had the desired effect more than anything else. Not only did she end up feeling better but her now had a new found respect for her enemy. Turning away from her thoughts Desiree looked up in the sky and stared blankly at the luminous sphere in the sky.

"I can now see why you look at the full moon at night child. It is very calming and it makes me feel like my troubles no longer exist."

"While that is true looking at a full moon is always better with pleasant company enemy or not." Danny said before looking at his watch. "Crap it is almost midnight, my duplicate is about to fade, and..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree surprised him with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Not that I am complaining, but what did you do that for?"

"That was my way of saying thank you for making me feel better. To be honest with you I wish you could stay by my side longer, but I understand. Once again thank you for being there for me when I needed someone the most." Desiree said with the utmost sincerity. "But before you go I want to know would you mind being the person I look at the full moon with when it comes around next time?"

"consider it a date Desiree. See you then." Danny answer before taking off into the night sky.

As the young halfa flew off Desiree continued to look at the luminous sphere in the sky, and couldn't help be smile at the young halfa's words.

'The one I am looking for could be right under my nose I wonder.' Desiree thought to herself still smiling.

Stage out

(1) The title translated means promise under the moon.

Sorry I haven't written anything for a while but my life has become extremely busy as of late. Between fighting my own demons and writers block I barely have time for anything. Not sure if I will make this a one shot or continue it but it was something I had on my brain for a while. As for my other works no I haven't forgotten about them either and will eventually get updated. Any thoughts comments concerns? Leave them in a review or PM me. R and R.


	2. A Dark nightmare and newfound resolve

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. enjoy part 2 of Tsuki no shita de yakusoku.

A Jail Cell

"Did you really think you were going to get your evil heart's desire from my husband you stupid slut?" A condescending voice asked. "Did you really think you a mere harem girl whose only purpose is to be a temporary substitution for yours truly could steal my crown?"

Desiree upon hearing the words opened her eyes and upon looking saw one of the many people she wanted to kill, bring back to life, then kill again. The person in general like herself had brown skin black hair went down past her butt and blue eyes. However instead of pink a two piece harem girl outfit she wore a two piece white outfit with a golden stash around her waist and had red pointy shoes.

"I did what he said because he promised to give me what I wanted. He said if I did what I did for him he would give me my own kingdom..."

"Which would be totally undoing all my hard work! I didn't woo and seduce my husband into marrying me for you with your slutty figure and feminine wiles to take it away from me! Normally I would just have you banished but seeing as I never liked you guards!" The woman screamed causing several large ripped men to come in the room.

"Yes your highness how can we serve you?" The head guard asked.

"Also why is the king's favorite harem girl tied up like a criminal?" Ask another of the guards.

"Isn't it obvious? She must have committed a crime so she is being punished!" Said a third guard.

'Yeah the crime of being better looking which in the process earned the queen's jealousy.' muttered a fourth.

"What was that Abu?" The Sultan's wife asked eyeing him dangerously.

"I said yeah the crime of trying to steal your husband then have him kick you out." Abu answered.

"That is what I thought you said." The Sultan's wife replied before a dark smile appeared on her face. "Actually I brought her here because I wanted to get you my loyal guards an extra treat. I've seen how you been looking at her and I even heard what you guys said you would do to her if you had the chance. Well since my husband isn't here I want you guys to have her, and pass her around your fellow guards like the whore she is. In fact I will give a bonus out to who ever successfully knocks her up." The sultan's wife said causing Desiree's expression to change for a second before a smile appeared.

"You are about to be passed around like the cheap whore you are, and you are smiling? Either you are nuts, or you..."

"You forget how much sway I have over the sultan." Desiree said confidently cutting of the queen. "If you have them do that to me I swear I will let him know it was you! Then all your loyal guards will be beheaded!" Desiree threatened. "Then that will be when he finally leaves you, and make me his..."

"I think not Desiree." Said a familiar voice everyone in the room knew well. "As much as it pains me to believe it seems that my wife was right about you Desiree. Had I known about your scheming ways I would have banished you long ago! Jasmine I am sorry I didn't believe you. Can you ever forgive this fool?" The sultan asked earning a smile from his wife.

"I can if you get rid of your harem and make me your only woman." Jasmine replied only for the sultan to shake his head.

"How about let you serve up any humane punishment for Desiree scheming instead. And by humane I mean no having her passed around the guards as if she were one of the cheap whores at the market, and no beheading her either seeing as she didn't wound anyone physically!" The sultan replied.

"Fine I will do it your way. However I want the rest of said harem to be under content watch by the guards so none of them will try plotting against you again!" Jasmine said earning a nod from her husband. "Now before I banish her from the kingdom I would like a few words with the head of my elite guard Aladdin by my side." Jasmine explained before the rest of the guards and the sultan left the room.

As soon as the Jasmine was sure her husband was out of hearing range Jasmine unleashed a vindictive smile before slapping Desiree across the face.

"You better be lucky that my husband is such merciful kindhearted fool otherwise I would have made sure you have both the things he said not do. But don't worry things will be changing around here very soon not that you will ever see it that is." Jasmine replied causing Desiree to go wide eyed.

"You set this entire thing up didn't you?" Desiree said pissed off.

"You can bet your almost flawless body I did. When it comes to scheming I am the best in the castle, and don't you forget it. But now that I think about it I am glad my soon to be ex husband told me not to do my original plans. Case if I did then my personal harem would be contaminated with whatever you have and I so wouldn't want that." Jasmine explained.

"You are truly a hypocrite Jasmine! You don't want your husband to cheat on you with his harem, but you have the gall to have your own…" Desiree never got the chance to finish her sentence as Jasmine not only slapped her in the face but spat directly in her eye.

"SILENCE! You don't get it do you? Soon this kingdom will be all mine to rule the way I choose to do so, and that will mean I can sleep around with anyone I want without worry. Oh and when that happens you better prey to god you aren't in the city, because if you are... let's just say your shoulders will be down one head. Aladdin release her from her chains and take her to the castle gates." Jasmine ordered.

This was the last thing Desiree remembered before her scheme for power was ruined by the Sultan's Jealous and equally scheming wife. While she remained hidden for a few days she along with the rest of the kingdom heard of the Sultan's untimely death which in turn saddened his people. However, this wasn't the worst of it. The Sultan's now widowed wife had concocted a story that consisted of a half truth half lie stating that Desiree was the one who committed the horrid deed and she was to be captured and brought back to the place on sight.

Fortunately for Desiree by the time word reached her ears she was already at the outside the gates of the kingdom which meant the queen order was worthless. While thankful that she had her freedom she was homeless, and if she didn't find food and shelter soon she would perish in the desert as a beautiful yet brokenhearted corpse.

"How could this have happened to me? I was careful, I used everything my mother gave me and I had the sultan wrapped around my finger. I was so close to having what I dreamed of my entire life and in just an instant it was snatched away!" Desiree spat only for a younger yet surprisingly wise voice to speak up.

"It happened because of the queen's scheming as well as your love not being true." The voice explained. "Had your love for him been true you wouldn't have needed to scheme and his wife wouldn't have been able to get you banished like you were." The voice explained.

Upon hearing the younger voice in her head Desiree turned to the direction of the voice but saw nothing.

"Ok who are you, and how do you know about what happened to me?" Desiree asked.

"I am what you desire me to be. In this realm your thoughts become power." The voice answered.

Upon hearing the words the reality of everything strikes Desiree and a somewhat said smile appears on her face.

"Then what I am feeling now isn't real but a nightmare of my horrid past." Desiree replied.

"Yes this is a dream Desiree, but I have to ask do you still desire your own kingdom?" The voice asked without a hint of malice.

"No because if this is a dream then in reality I already have my realm which is far bigger than the old kingdom I attempted to get through scheming and using my feminine wiles. No what I want now is love. Ever since I perished of old age I thought that if I granted people's deepest desires I would finally be able to find love, sadly for me all they wanted those things for was for someone else. Each and everyone one of those guys used me as I did the sultan to get what they wanted. Only difference was when I did it I ended up with nothing while all those guys and girls ended up with everything they wanted and tossed me aside." Desiree explained bitterly.

"Then that would explain why you started turning everyone's hidden desires against them." The voice replied earning a nod from Desiree.

"It was also why the people who I wronged also summoned that sorcerer to capture me in that bottle that I was trapped in. At least until those two teens broke my bottle and released me from it. One of the teens had brown skin like I did when I was alive while the other was a raven haired white boy who changed into a half ghost hero." Desiree started. "At first I thought of him as one of those hero types who looked before they leaped while missing out on all the things that were going on around him. Lord knows that had he not been so oblivious to everything around him he would have noticed how jealous his best friend was... Oh why am I even bothering to explain this? This is only a dream and this conversation will end up being pointless the moment I wake up." Desiree replied bitterly.

"So what if it is just a dream? Wouldn't getting your feelings and thoughts out make you feel better even if the person you are speaking with is part of a dream?" The voice asked showing nothing but concern.

Upon hearing this Desiree couldn't help but show a sad smile.

"You remind me so much of the child I spoke with when I was at what appeared to be my lowest point. While originally when I first met him I seriously doubted he would have listened to me. Yet instead of sucking me up into that thermos he showed me mercy and listened to me. He even asked me to look at the full moon with him which is something I hadn't done sense I was alive and kicking." Desiree explained.

"And how did that make you feel?" The voice asked.

"It made me feel like I was a person, and not just an object of lust, or a way to get what they wanted and discarded. He made me feel for that moment like I mattered and it made me feel so much better." Desiree explained smiling. "But seriously who are you really?"

"As I told you before I am whatever you want me to be. Remember this is your dream so whatever your heart's desire is what…" The voice never got the chance to finish it's sentence as Desiree's mind began to give the owner of the voice the shape and image she desired causing it to become a very familiar being to her. As the image took a look at himself he couldn't help but smile.

"So I am guessing the person with this form must hold some importance to you otherwise you wouldn't have had me take this shape." The being asked.

"Yes he is the one who was kind to me that day, and the one who told me the person I could be looking for could be right under my nose." Desiree replied before the being smiled back.

"Is there anything else you desire that you would like too…" The being never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree wrapped her chocolate arms around him and proceeded to start a make out session with the being.

Instantly the being felt Desiree's warm yet totally welcome tongue invade his mouth while wrapping around his. The being itself could feel the extreme urgency and desire behind the kiss and instantly kissed her back while gently caressing her face with an affection she had never felt within her afterlife. The kiss lasted for about a minute until Desiree reluctantly released the being from her lips.

"Why do you look so disappointed? Is this what you desire, what you wanted? So why are you not happy?" The being asked.

"Yes it is, but this is nothing more than a dream. It isn't reality and it never will be." Was her answer.

"Who says it can't be real?"

"I know it can't be real, because I have done so many horrible things to him…"

"Which I seriously doubt he would hold against you. I mean you said he took the time to listen to you when you were hurting and at your worst. He didn't hold it your negative actions against you then, so what makes you think he would hold it against you tell him how you feel?" The voice with a form asked.

"That is true. Cause lord knows he tends to look for the good in most people rather than dwell on how they wronged him… But even with that there is still one thing. I have some competition for him as well…"

"Then you will just have to show him you are the best and he would be a fool to overlook you. I mean sense when have you ever been afraid to go after what you wanted… wanted… wanted…"

Desiree's bedroom reality.

Desiree woke up to no longer see where she was in her dream, but rather her bedroom which looked exactly like her room in the palace. Wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming Desiree got out of her bed, and took a look at herself in the mirror. When she saw her flawless ghostly green skin rather than her human brown skin she knew she was back in the world of the awake.

Stretching her slender arms she got up out of her bed and took a look at the calender in her room. Upon seeing what day it was Desiree couldn't help but smile.

'It is the night of the full moon, and the day he said he would watch the moon with me.' Desiree thought to herself just before she looked at the calendar and smiled. 'It is also Valentine's day so and last I checked most of Danny's enemies are going to be out on dates today so there will be few attacks at best tonight. Darn it I can't meet him tonight dressed up like this! If I am going to show him that I am the one for him I am going to have to look and be my best.' Desiree thought to herself before making flying into her bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Stage out

Sorry for the lack of update, but writers block and job hunting seem to take most of my time. I was also having some trouble writing up Desiree's dream of her past but I don't think it turned out too badly. Also seeing as this is the month of September I am going to try to 5 more updates besides this one. Any comments, thoughts concerns? Post them in either your reviews, or PM them to me.


	3. Sealing the deal?

I don't know Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of Tsuki no shita de yakusoku.

Desiree's realm 1 hour before sunset

Desiree still in a relatively good mood looked herself over for the 7th time in her room of mirrors. One might have called Desiree overly obsessed and vain for looking herself over this many times, but when someone is aiming for perfection or as close to it as you can get that is the level of dedication needed. After making sure nothing was out of place, and everything was spot on Desiree made all the mirrors vanish and smiled at her handiwork.

Desiree's attire while still a two piece outfit was completely different. Her top instead of the blue with silver outline was a blue one with a gold underline and a purple sash that wrapped around her shoulders with a sapphire gem in the center. Her bottom was a a matching blue pair of pants that had a transparent blue skirt that would end just about her knees if she had any, and a sash that matched the one on her top.

Wanting to go the extra mile Desiree even put on some gold earrings, swapped out her sliver necklace, shoulder bands and bracelets for a gold necklace, gold bracelets, and golden arm bands. (AN: For this chapter if people are having trouble seeing the image I will swap the image I was using for this story's avatar.)

'Wow I haven't put this much effort into getting dressed since my skin was golden brown and my eyes were blue instead of red. I wonder how Danny will react when I tell him how I feel?' Desiree thought to herself as several different scenarios went through her mind.

As all the possibilities went through her mind there were several that left a bitter taste in her mouth. However, even with some of those possibilities in which that could happen none of them derailed her course of action.

'As my father always said nothing ventured nothing gained. The worst that could happen is that I get rejected while he is single, and if that happens it is his loss. Though if things go my way…' Desiree never got the chance to finish her chain of thought when she heard someone knocking on her realm door.

Deciding not to keep whoever it was waiting too long Desiree flew towards the door. Upon opening up the door Desiree was surprised to see princess Dora and her fiancee Sidney waiting on the other side. Seeing the two of them with the same happy expressions on their faces as one month ago Desiree couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Desiree, I must say you look radiant today. What is the occasion?" Sidney asked.

"Tonight is the night of a full moon, and I have a date tonight so I want to look my best for him." Desiree answered honestly.

Normally she would have kept her mouth shut, however since both Sidney and Dora weren't enemies of Danny she had no issue telling them her plans.

"Wow with what you are wearing I don't think your date will know what hit him." Dora replied before going into her pocket and taking out two sparking blue invitations.

"Seeing as the lunar cycle for earth matches that of my realm, why not invite your date to our party? The moon is just as beautiful in my realm as it would be on earth, and unlike on earth there will be no random ghost attacks ruining your evening." Dora explained.

"Besides that we are having a ball where couples young and old can dance the night away underneath the moonlight. To think I will be going to my first dance with someone who actually wants to be with me unlike all the other times where it was a prank." Poindexter explained bitterly.

"Sidney while I can relate to the feeling of being used by someone for something sick and twisted, you have yourself a wonderful person who not only cares for you, but agreed to marry you when you proposed to her. So I suggest you put the past behind you, and look forward to the future with your princess or rather queen." Desiree replied trying to help cheer the nerd-ling ghost up.

Upon hearing Desiree's words Dora and both Poindexter where equally shocked for different reasons. The former due to the fact that Desiree knew of their engagement. The two of them had kept the fact that they were dating a secret from all let alone their engagement. The later was shocked not only because of this but the fact that Desiree of all people was trying to cheer him up especially with the way she had a vendetta against men.

'But then again she did mention she had a male date so maybe said person is helping her get over her hate of men.' Sidney said to himself.

"Come on Sidney we have a few more stops to make before we plan the ghost zone ball under the full moon." Dora replied before turning to Desiree. "I hope to see you and your date at the dance tonight at 11 PM." Dora explained before she and Sidney left.

Amity park warehouse 8 PM

"Darn it Box ghost, don't you have something else better to do with your time? Like take care of your ghostly love who is carrying your offspring?" Danny spat as he fired a beam of energy only for the box ghost to surprisingly dodge.

"Hmm let's see. Getting away from my more moody than usual love to blow off some stream so I don't do or say anything stupid to her, or staying with her all pent up and the worst possibly happens…" The box ghost started before causing all the boxes in the warehouse to rise due to his power. "I think the former would be the best option don't you think?" The box ghost finished before several jars of a pink liquid.

Not knowing what was in them Danny instantly made himself intangible just in time for the contents of the jars to crash into the wall. However, when Danny saw that the liquid within the containers began to melt the wall a frown appeared on his face.

"Great just what I need a pissed off box ghost who has access to strong acid." Danny said dryly before setting his plan into motion. "I swear first it was Johnny wanting to blow off stream, then Skulker, and now you! Why don't you go find someone else to make your punching bag?! I have better things to do besides play around with you!" Danny spat before firing an ice beams at the projectiles the box ghost was throwing.

"Ha you will have no time for whatever you had planned when I pummel you with… Deadly chemicals from the science lab of… Ahhhhh!" The box ghost screamed just as he was sucked into the thermos just like he had did Johnny and Skulker.

"Ugh did all of these idiots have to get into fights with their girlfriends on the night of the full moon?" Danny asked in dismay just before his cell phone went off.

Upon looking at the number and seeing that it was Sam Danny pushed his annoyance to the back burner and answered the phone.

"Hey Danny did you catch that lame old box ghost yet?" Sam asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I just caught the idiot along with Johnny, and Skulker. Seems all of them needed to blow off stream due to relationship issues, and since I am their mutual foe…"

"Yeah makes total sense. But I knew you could handle them Danny. Now hurry and and send them back to the ghost zone so we actually hang together. Tucker for some odd reason mentioned he had plans for tonight so it will be just the two of us." Sam said with a longing in her voice.

"Sam I already have plans for tonight as well…"

"Danny I know you said you booked full moon nights way in advance, but come on Danny can't you cancel your plans for the night so we can hang out tonight." Sam pleaded earning a sigh from the young halfa.

"Sorry Sam but I can't do that. Remember the last time I broke a promise and the end result of that was?" Danny asked in a calm tone.

How could she forget that instant 2 years ago when the meteor shower happened. Back then Danny had promised her to go see the movie she wanted to see only to end up breaking it because of Paulina. While in the end she ended up getting what she wanted plus more anyways the in between of this was something she never wanted to experience again.

'Well maybe the part where Danny's Dad saying that Paulina wasn't allowed at his home ever again or the fake out make out minus the fake out but still.'

"Yeah how can I forget. That fight we had because of that almost cost me my best friends. But still Danny you never made a promise to anyone else to watch the moon. You chose to do that so…"

"Sam I made a promise to myself with that. Besides if I remember correctly your mother mentioned that your cousins would be coming over today, and you would have to babysit them so even if I didn't make this promise you wouldn't be free." Danny explained.

As much as Sam hated to admit it Danny had a point. Her aunt and uncle had invited her parents to go out with them for a double date and in the process made it so Sam was stuck watching her cousins.

'Whatever plans you have for tonight you need to cancel because we need you to watch your cousins.' Sam thought to herself bitterly.

"Ugh I wish that…"

"Sam don't finish that sentence. Desiree could be close to you and she could grant your with a side of screw you over on the side. But I can understand why you wouldn't want to babysit them." Danny explained before looking outside the warehouse. "Oh man I have less than an hour before the full moon shows. I will talk with you tomorrow Sam." Danny replied before hanging up the phone.

Amity park highest point 1 hour later

"Wow I can't believe I made it here just in time despite all those idiots coming after me as an outlet for frustration." Danny said to no one as he took his normal spot on top of the hill.

As Danny sat down and on top of the hill he was completely unaware that a certain green skinned wishing ghost was already there waiting for him. That is until his ghost sense went off much to his annoyance. Not wanting to be caught off guard Danny began channeling his ecto energy towards his right hand.

"I know you are upset about the stuff that has been happening to you today, but I hope you didn't forget the promise you made to me last month under the full moon." Desiree replied causing just about all the fight he had in him to leave.

Truth be told he had completely forgotten the promise he had made to her. This was mostly due to the most of the stuff that had happened over the past 31 days due to just about everything that could possibly go wrong for him happening. However, deciding to keep this to himself Danny shook his head not wanting to possibly start yet another battle.

"I am glad that you remembered the promise you made to me." Desiree replied before stepping into the moonlight giving Danny a full look of the outfit she was wearing.

Upon taking a look at Desiree's attire Danny as Desiree had hoped was left speechless. While he had to admit she looked attractive in her normal attire the outfit she wore made him completely forget about all the valentine's day rejections he had receive over the past 25 days. Not wanting to offend his company for moon watching however, Danny forced himself to stop staring at the woman who put all others he had seen to shame.

"Sorry to stare, but wow when you dress up for a date of moon watching you don't joke around." Danny replied still trying not to stare.

'Wow despite how he has become more observant to some things he is still totally clueless to others. Well before the night is over with I will fix that but first…'

"I am glad you like it seeing as I pride myself in making myself look good…"

"Look good? Pardon the pun but with what you are wearing you are drop dead gorgeous." Danny replied knowing he made a corny pun.

"So tell me Danny how have you been since the last time I saw you?" Desiree asked wanting to make conversation while prying for information.

"I have been okay I guess. Getting rejected by the girls who I asked out, getting bullied and shoved into lockers, as well as fighting ghosts who attack the town. You know the normal for me." Danny explained calmly. "What about you Desiree? Anything out of the ordinary for you?"

"You could say it was the same for me as it was for you. Just went around granting wishes to increase my power while keeping myself existing. Though there was one thing I could say that was totally out of the ordinary for me." Desiree explained as she inched closer to the young halfa. "Ever since that night we last sat under the moon I have been having the same dream about my past with me being tormented by a jealous lover before being banished at the end." Desiree started.

"I am sorry for what happened to you Desiree. But on another note you being banished when you were one of the sultan's harem girls makes no sense…"

"While I appreciate your words you don't need to feel sorry for me. While it was a necessary evil back then due to the way the world viewed woman, I used my looks and feminine wiles to seduce the sultan into giving my my own kingdom, and because of it karma bit me in the butt. Back then I was pissed that that stupid wife ruined my plans due to her jealous nature, but now I can see I got what I deserved back then." Desiree explained.

"However unlike the nights before our meeting there was now more to my dream. You see after I am banished I end up meeting this part of my subconscious that lets me know that this just that a dream then asks me do I still desire to have my own kingdom." Desiree started with a calm look on her face.

"Do you still desire to have your own kingdom like when you were alive?" Danny asked letting his curiosity be known.

"No Danny I don't. I have a massive realm that would make the ghost king's castle look like a kiddie pool in comparison. No what I truly long for now is love." Desiree explained in a very sad tone.

Upon hearing Desiree say this Danny couldn't help but be reminded of his own failures to get the girls he liked to noticed him or be more than friends with him. Paulina of course when he pursued her mentioned how much of a loser he was, and that only the ghost boy was worthy of her affections.

'And if she only knew the truth then not only would she be begging me for my forgiveness, but she would have said yes to me on the spot. Though now that I think about it the only kind of relationship I could get with her would most likely be a physical one. We never really had a real conversation outside of talking about ghosts, and knowing her she would only want to make out with me or more.' Danny thought to himself quietly.

Next on the list was Valerie. Unlike Paulina she actually liked him for his human self, and in the past had showed it in more ways than one. Her risking her life to protect him as well as the thought of her giving up ghost hunting for him really did earn a smile in his book. However, even with all this she still rejected him. While her reason was 100% understandable due to what she 'knew' it still didn't make the pain hurt any less now than it did on that day.

'but that also leaves me wondering how would she react if she knew the truth. Would she still want to be with me after learning the truth or not?' Danny asked himself.

Then finally there was Sam. The girl he had been best friends with since 5th grade. Unlike Paulina who only saw him for his ghost half and Valerie who while liking the real him only to scorned his ghost half Sam didn't have an issue with either side and after a while he did began to notice her. Despite the fact that she did do things that got made him upset as well as caused him grief her attitude towards life, and the way she handled herself made her in his opinion one of the coolest girls he had ever met. However, unlike Valerie or Paulina, it seemed that she only had was interested in being just friends with him. Sure they did go out on a few dates, and their was the occasional blush from both parties.

'Though when I gave her a look that said I enjoyed the romantic stuff she throw at me or gave her a sign telling I was interested she would always tell me not to look at her like that or that we were best friends nothing more. There were times when I thought it might have been just a cover for hidden feelings towards me but…"

"Danny are you listening to me?" Desiree asked in a somewhat annoyed tone snapping Danny out of this thoughts.

"You mentioned to me that a part of your subconscious mind appeared to you and asked you if you wanted your own Kingdom. Then after I asked you the same question you told me you weren't looking for a kingdom but instead love." Danny answered regurgitating what she told him last.

"Did you also catch the part when I mentioned who it appeared to me as?" Desiree asked pressing on.

"Sorry Desiree but I didn't. When you mentioned your love life it got me thinking about my own, and my own past attempts at finding a girlfriend. Sadly for me i have been striking out horribly. Either the girl likes the wrong me, is afraid of me getting hurt because of her, or isn't interested in me beyond friendship." Danny explained in a dejected tone.

Had it not been for Danny removing one of the negative scenarios from her mind Desiree despite hoping to claim him as hers would have given him a peace of her mind for not listening. Despite it not being one of the best traits Desiree due to her past hated being ignored especially by those she wanted attention from.

'So he is still single and looking as well. Time to go in for the kill.' Desiree thought to herself.

"Danny, remember what you told me a month ago when I was explaining my own romantic plight to you?" Desiree asked.

"The real reason you haven't found the right person yet is because it isn't the right time yet. When the right time comes you will find your other half, and he or she will shower you with so much love and happiness that you will never feel lonely again." Danny answered remembering the conversation they had well.

"That is right and I think you should take your own advice Danny. However you missed one part of the speech you gave me. Remember when you told me 'Who knows? The being you are looking for could be right under your nose?'" Desiree asked as she nearly if not completely closed the gap between the two of them.

As the words went through his mind a switch that rarely clicked on it's own actually did. It was so obvious that he is surprised he didn't see it sooner. The new clothes, nervousness he sensed when she moved closer to him, the mentioning of the dream, and finally his little speech me made in the attempt to cheer her up with the final line being the cherry on top. Seeing the look of shock in his eyes Desiree smiled seeing as he finally got the hint in front of him.

'Though if he didn't I would have just told him right out.' Desiree thought to herself.

"You are actually interested in me? Not to say that I am not flattered that such an attractive woman would be interested in me but…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree decided to put his lips to better use.

As the taste of sweet kumquats invaded his mouth making Danny quickly eradicate any shock he was feeling from the sudden kiss the wishing ghost planted on him. Any form of resistance on his end quickly eroded and the pent up desire that wanted out did just that in the form of him kissing her back much to Desiree's liking.

'He is kissing me back thank god because for a moment there I thought everything was one sided.' Desiree thought to herself just before releasing him from her lips.

Danny mind while kissing Desiree was in a haze. While it wasn't his first time kissing a girl or even a ghost girl for that matter (Sam and Kitty) it was the first time he felt this affected by a kiss. While the fake out make outs with Sam had come in second he couldn't even call those a close second. Feeling his mind come too Danny took one look at the moon before reverting his attention back to the spirit by his side.

"Wow… that was just wow." Danny said nearly speechless for the moment before common sense kicked in. "I have to ask are you sure it is me that you want? If my enemies were to find out you were dating me then…" Danny never got a chance to finish his sentence as Desiree placed a finger by his lips.

"Compared to being lonely and without love for 10,000 years, the risks involved with a relationship are nothing. Besides putting your concern for my well before anything else only cements in my mind that this is the right choice for me. So what do you say Danny you want to give us a try?" Desiree asked putting it all on the line.

'Wow she knows the risks and is willing to risk it all to be with me. I haven't felt like this since Valerie mentioned she'd liked me enough to maybe give up ghost hunting.' Danny thought to himself.

"Yes I would love to but…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree once again decided to put his lips to better use.

Just like the first time around Desiree kissed Danny with every ounce of passion she had within her while wrapping her arms around her new boyfriend. This had to be the happiest moment in her afterlife, and in her eyes nothing could ruin it for her.

However, unknown to the two a certain blond haired girl with a flower in her hair had been watching the entire scene for the past 20 minutes and to say that she was surprised was an understatement. Not only did said woman dress up in what she believed to be one of the stylish outfits she had ever seen, but she did it all with the idea of wooing Fenton the resident freak of Casper high. Though at the same time the last part of what Danny mentioned to her left her stumped.

'Enemies? What enemies could that freak have? Sure he is messed with by the Dash and the other Jocks, but still what could they do to her when she is already dead?' Star asked herself before taking a picture of Danny and Desiree while kissing. 'You never know when a pic like this could come in handy but for now I better go before they find out I am here.' Star thought to herself before she left the scene.

The end?

Sorry for the lack of update on this story, but ideas for it didn't flow like I would like. I had originally wanted is to be ready for Valentine's day. (seeing as it was the date set within the story) Any thoughts comments concerns? Leave them in the your reviews, or PM them to me.


	4. A date with a wishing ghost

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 4 of Tsuki no shita de yakusoku.

Dora's realm 30 minutes later

Danny held Desiree's hand as they walked through the realm that was formerly locked in the dark ages due to a certain queen's brother. While the kingdom still held the original dark ages charm, the oppression level within the area had diminished drastically. Danny himself couldn't help but smile when he saw the locals who were originally oppressed enjoying themselves in a matter that was impossible prior.

'Wow this place has changed since I was last here. It seems Dora unlike her brother is a very benevolent ruler.' Danny thought to himself. 'I can only image what the inside looks like. I wonder if she kept things as they were, or did she completely change the layout of her kingdom?' Danny thought only to get his question answered upon reaching the castle.

In front of Dora's castle stood two statues that if Tucker had seen would have thrown a fit about being overlooked again. The first was a statue of Danny in his ghost form and the other was Sam in the outfit she wore during her kidnapping by Prince Aragon's goons.

"Here are the statues of your queen's saviors. Danny Phantom for being my kingdom's knight in anything but shining armor, and Sam Manson the woman who gave me the courage to stand up to my brother and take my rightful place as queen." Desiree read. "Wow if it weren't for the fact that I know she is engaged to Sidney I would be worried about her trying to steal you from me." Desiree explained as she an Danny walked up to the front gate only for two guards to use their weapons to block the entrance.

"Invitations please, otherwise I can't let you in. Even if you are with one of the two saviors of the kingdom." One of Dora's loyal guards replied in a strictly business tone.

Hearing the request Desiree reached into her harem pants and pulled out the two invitations. Upon seeing them the two guards cleared the passage.

"Thank you, and welcome too queen Dora's castle. Just follow the signs that are inside and you should be able to find your way towards the dance area." The guards replied as Danny and Desiree walked into the castle.

"Wow this place is enormous. If I had a realm this large I know I would get lost in it." Danny replied.

'If he thinks this place is enormous just what until he sees my realm. It would be like comparing the moon to the sun itself. But then again when you come back to my realm after our first date you will see for yourself.' Desiree thought to herself as the two of them walked down the predetermined path for them.

"I have to ask you Danny what was your life like before the accident that gave you your powers?" Desiree asked.

"Normal which was something I had wanted back in my life for the past 2 years. Ever since I got my powers I had put those I cared for in content danger, massive amounts of ghosts constantly attack, and to top it all off I became the major target for three of the people who held a place in my heart. Originally I was going to tell my parents as soon as I gained my ghost powers, but Sam had convinced me at the time not to because they wouldn't understand." Danny explained as the couple continued following the arrows.

"Do you still want your life to go back to being normal?" Desiree asked.

"To be honest with you if it meant everyone I cared for was safe from ghosts, and the danger I bring due to being a halfa was gone then I would do it in a heartbeat. It is part of the reason why I wish I never…"

"Danny I get what you are saying, but please don't finish that sentence. Remember I am as your best friend said the 'screw you over genie'. I have no control over what wishes I grant intentional or unintentional. Besides you having ghost powers isn't the worse thing in the world. Remember despite having them you have done a world of good and believe it or not even saved everyone once." Desiree explained causing the young halfa to raise an eyebrow. "Did you forget when Plasmius in the hope of gaining ultimate power opened the coffin of forever sleep in the hopes of getting the crown of fire?"

Upon being reminded of this event Danny couldn't help but shiver in disgust of what his arch-enemy's lust for power almost caused.

"Ugh don't remind me. It was because of his lust for power and stupidity that the ghost king was released…"

"And it was because of you and your ghost powers that he is back in the coffin of forever sleep and not ruling over all of man and ghost alike." Desiree finished before stopping them both. "But while that might be the greatest good you did for both realms that isn't the greatest good you did for me. If you never gained your powers and grew into the person you are now I would still be the same lonely and extremely frustrated ghost instead of the one I am now."

As much as he hated to admit it Desiree had a point. When Sam wished she never met him in the past he lost his ghost powers and all memories of his adventures because of it.

'Yeah and the very site of Desiree when she wasn't even trying to scare me had me running for the hills. Had I saw her like that on top of the hill while doing moon watching I seriously doubt I would have stayed let alone try to help her. But at the same time I also owe just about all of my romantic encounters due to said accident if I think about it. I will really have to thank Sam once again for not only convincing me to go through the portal but to keep my powers as well.' Danny thought to himself as he and Desiree finally walked towards the end of passageway.

Upon stepping outside Danny looked around and was instantly taken back to the first time he went to a school dance minus the being inside. Like that day there were decorations all over the place, and the castle from the dark ages looked more modern than it had ever been. The only difference was there was a banner with 'congratulations King Sidney and Queen Dora'. Seeing that there was actually light instead of the dark clouds where they were at Danny looked into the sky and like on Amity's highest point he saw the luminous sphere that he had hoped to visit one day in the future in it's full glory.

'Wow it is just as beautiful in Dora's realm as it would be the human realm.' Danny thought to himself before two familiar voices caught his attention.

"Wow when I heard Desiree had found herself a date you were the last person I would have expected." Dora replied looking the young halfa over.

"Ok while I am happy for both of you this could very well be a massive problem. We have several of your enemies on the guest list. The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, Ember and Skulker, and lastly Johnny and Kitty. If they saw the two of you together then…"

Before Sidney could finish his sentence a cloud of purple smoke surrounded Desiree. The queen, future king, and young halfa coughed for a few moments due to the excess smoke filling their lungs. When the smoke finally cleared instead of seeing a green skinned woman with red eyes wearing blue instead they saw a brown skinned woman with blue eyes, wearing a pink outfit. However, the most notable change was that instead of a ghost tail there was a pair of slender and sexy legs in matching pink harem shoes attached.

"So what do you think of my human form Danny?"

"Did I already tell you that look pardon the pun drop dead gorgeous?" Danny answered trying to do everything in his power not sound like an idiot.

"Yes you did when you saw me on top of the hill, and it is still just as cheesy now as it was then." Desiree replied with mild amusement.

"Don't make it any less true. So I am guessing up until now no one has seen your human form?" Danny asked getting a head shake from Desiree.

No sooner did Danny say this did three of the six spirits that Sidney mentioned showed up. Sidney, Dora, Desiree, and Danny watched as a less than happy Kitty, Ember, and Lunch Lady come to the dance floor in the castle. However what the three came dress in completely threw the group off.

Ember instead of wearing her normal ghost rocker outfit was a black dress that had several tears within it, had her fiery blue hair dyed black, and even wore matching black gloves and had 4 tentacle looking appendages moving like feet when she walked.

Kitty instead of wearing her normal biker girl outfit was in a short white dress that did very little to cover up her flawless cyan legs and sandals that showed off her perfectly pedicured feet. On the back of her dress she had a pair of angel wings, and in left hand she held what appeared to be a bow and arrow.

The Lunch lady was the only one who didn't dress up at all but instead wore her normal attire just like Danny was. However, her reason was she didn't care much about her looks, and due to being knocked up with the box ghost's baby her mood swings were even worse than ever.

"I swear when I get my hands on Johnny I will kill him for walking out on me! We were invited to Dora's masquerade ball, and that idiot fails to show!" Kitty hissed with her right hand gathering blue ectoplasmic energy.

"I am in total agreement with you girlfriend! It was bad enough those idiots ditched up sometime ago, but now they are doing it again?!" Ember added.

The Lunch lady however, instead of joining the rant looked across the room and noticed Danny talking who was accompanied by what appeared to be a brown skinned woman talking to the hosts of the party. Without her Boxy with her and her potent dislike of the young halfa a dark smile appeared on her face.

"Ladies while the lack of our boyfriends is bad, I think 10 rounds of lets make Danny Phantom become all ghost would really calm my nerves." The Lunch Lady said in a malevolent tone drawing Ember and Kitty's attention toward Danny.

"We do owe that goth bitch, know it all bitch, and his bitch of a mother payback for what they did to us last time and what better way to get to them through Danny?" Ember added liking the idea more.

Kitty on the other hand wasn't so keen on the idea. She never crossed that line with Danny and had no interest in being his enemy. The same could be said of Johnny seeing as the two of them were indebted to him for helping the out of a rough patch. However, at the same time she to wanted to blow off some steam.

'I will tell him sorry after this is done, but for now…' Kitty thought to herself as the second triple threat flew towards Danny all with the intent of causing bodily harm to him.

"Dora, Sidney while we thank you for inviting us, seeing as our boyfriends decided to ditch us I hope you don't mind if we use our mutual enemy as a punching bag to blow off some steam." Ember replied in a dark tone.

"Nothing personal Danny but…"

"Less talk, more violence! My ectoplasmlust is going through the roof!" The Lunch Lady replied only for Desiree, Dora, and Sidney to narrow their eyes.

However, Danny remembering what happened to him earlier pulled out a Fenton Thermos, hit the reverse switch and activated the portable ghost catcher. Instantly the Box ghost, Skulker, and Johnny came out of the thermos.

"They each came to me wanting to blow off steam like the three of you were going to do me. The Box Ghost due to the stresses he was feeling with his moody love, Skulker because you called him a lousy hunter, and Johnny because…"

"I said I was more important than his bike." Kitty finished before setting her sights on Johnny.

"Kitten please, I can explain. I only went off because I didn't want to do something stupid due to being upset. We all did so there would be any hostile feelings when we can here." Johnny explained getting a nod from Skulker and the Box ghost.

However even with this Kitty, Ember, and the Lunch Lady glared at their boyfriends, and looked as if they were going to kill them.

'They attacked me, Skulker and the Box ghost are my foes, but their reasoning for doing it I can somewhat understand.' Danny thought to himself.

"Ladies while I know I have no right to tell you how to run your relationships, can you please save the violence until after King Sidney's and Queen Dora's dance? There is a full moon above us, and while I know their actions did upset you they only wanted to blow off stream so they wouldn't be upset with you while at this dance." Danny explained throwing Ember, and the Lunch lady for a loop.

Kitty however unlike the other two was familiar with this side of Danny due to her past encounters with him and once again her thoughts began to wonder for a moment before turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"You know Johnny I should kick your ass from here to the other side of our realm for ditching me! You are truly an idiot… but you are my idiot so I will let it slide this time." Kitty said letting go of her anger and picking up Johnny from the floor.

"I have to agree with my girlfriend on this one. You better glad I can't stay upset with you. Plus baby pop is right the moon is full and it is one of my favorite things besides my music and you." Ember added grabbing her cyberarmor wearing boyfriend.

"YOU ABANDON ME AGAIN FOR ANY REASON AND I PROMISE YOU THIS CHILD IN MY WOMB WILL BECOME A BASTARD! Apple pie anyone?" The Lunch lady asked with her mood shifting from upset to sweet as she embraced her boyfriend.

It was at this moment that Kitty watched Desiree in human form walk over to the young halfa and explain how proud she was of him for defusing said time bomb without wreaking the party before kissing him on the cheek. Due to never seeing Desiree in her human form her curious nature and hopeless romantic nature Kitty couldn't help but be drawn to it.

"Kitten you can go into romance detective mode after the dance. But for now lets just let the little dude and his girl enjoy their date." Johnny replied before walking off to another spot on the dance floor as did Ember, the Lunch Lady and their dates.

As the three formerly upset ladies walked away with their boyfriends, the ghostly DJ that Sidney and Dora hired began to play one of many songs the queen and future king requested. As the slow dance music filled the young halfa's ears the earlier mess was easily forgotten and a warm smile appeared on his face.

Desiree even if she wanted to couldn't remember a moment in her previous life where she was this happy. Growing up in a time where women were not only sub-servant to men the only time she ever got the chance to dance was when she was entertaining the sultan of Arabia.

'But even then I was dancing as a means to an end in the hope I would get the power I wanted so I wouldn't have to do… Why are you living in your past? That is said and done, and I am in a time where things will be different.' Desiree thought to herself as she placed her hands on his shoulders as she slow danced with her boyfriend.

Manson Family residence this exact moment

Sam once again heard yet another crash as her 3 little cousins Diana, John, and Wally ran all over the mansion causing havoc where ever they went. Feeling extreme frustration Sam let out a scream that her cousin mistook for a battle cry.

"Looks like we got her really mad now." Diana said with a smile on her face.

Diana like her older cousin Sam has raven colored hair and purple eyes however, unlike her cousin her hair went down past her neck. She wore a pair of black pants, and a green tank top that showed off her surprisingly well toned 10 year old stomach. Unfortunately for her Sam managed to grab her and proceeded to put her over her knee.

"I wish I could say I didn't want to do this to you, but oh man I am so going to enjoy spanking your rotten butt." Sam replied in a scary tone.

"Let go of me you meanie! Now I can see why that boy didn't want to come over! They should change your name to Vicky, because like her you are so Icky!" Diana spat.

"You heard her, let her go now!" Wally said before spurring his foot into action.

"Oh that is it! When I get my hands on you Wally you will be 6 feet deep!" Sam hissed as she dropped Diana and began chasing after Wally ignoring the pain in her shin.

Wally like his sister had hair that went down past his neck, however his hair was auburn and had strawberry blond colored eyes. He wore a pair of red short shorts that showed off his athletic legs and a matching colored shirt that held a lightning bolt on it.

"That is if you can catch me, but then again I seriously doubt you can catch me with how you are moving now slowpoke!" Wally replied as he made a sharp turn just causing Sam to crash into a wall.

'God it is times like this that I wish I still had those plant powers. I would just mind vine them and make them obedient for the rest of the night then make say what I want!' Sam thought to herself only for John threw a mostly black tomato at Sam.

Seeing that his aim was accurate the rotten fruit exploded on the side of her head leaving the majority of the rotten pulp all in her hair just as John laughed his rotten little butt off.

John was the tallest of the 3 standing at Sam height. He had brown hair that was a long as siblings, and blue eyes that match that of Danny. Like his brother he had a very athletic body, but unlike his siblings his skin was as dark as Tuckers. He wore a pair of blue pants, and matching blue shirt.

If this were a cartoon at this point Sam would have literally had steam coming out of her ears due to the rage she was feeling. To add injury to insult Wally, Diana, and John ran in front of Sam and bent over slightly.

"Here is your targets Sam come on right here!" Diana, Wally, and John said in unison as they each smacked their butts in the same way their favorite cyan haired villain did to a purple haired princess (AN: Care to guess who these characters are? or the characters they are imitating? I will give a shout out to the person who gets it right in the next chapter.)

Sam was many things, a goth, a super hero sidekick, and most of all extremely pro-life, however her 3 younger cousins were really making her have second thoughts about being extremely pro-life. However, it wasn't just them but it was also her parents for forcing her to cancel her plans so they could enjoy their double date with her aunt and uncle as well as Danny. But at the same time with Danny she couldn't be all that mad. The last time he had to watch her cousins with her he got a full taste of what they were capable of and if she were in his shoes she couldn't blame him for not wanting to come. Sadly for her this slight calming thought was broken when another rotten tomato that splattered against the other side of her head.

"That will teach you not to daydream about your boyfriend while we are around!" John replied laughing.

"Ugh he is not my boyfriend! We are just friends! I wanted to have a friend over to help me with you little monsters!" Sam hissed as she chased down John ignoring the rotten fruit stuck in her hair.

"Then why didn't you attempt to call that other boy over? Tucker was it, while begging that Danny boy?" Wally asked.

"We maybe 11, 10, and 12 Sam, but we aren't stupid." John added smiling only for Diana to shake her head.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Diana replied before pulling out a very familiar black and purple book with dark bat stickers and a White DP logo.

Sam eyes widened with horror when she saw the book Diana had in her hands Sam was about to charge her to get he book back when John grabbed her and pulled her into a head lock.

"Let me go John, and don't you dare…"

"Dear Diary, I can't believe Danny is looking at that shallow witch Paulina again. I swear to god he is so clueless! Everyone knows how I feel about him, yet he is the only one who doesn't see it. I know for a fact that if he learned how I felt he would drop her like a bad habit and come to the one who likes him for both his half's and not just his ghost half!" Diana red causing a now struggling Sam to go even more ballistic.

Fortunately for Sam Diana, Wally, and John were to preoccupied with laughing at her jealousy to question what the entry meant when said ghost half.

"Oh here is another juicy one. Dear Diary, today a miracle has finally happened. When Paulina asked him to go to her 17th birthday party Danny instead of saying yes like 2 years ago not only turned her down, but asked me to go see trinity of doom 9. I have never been so happy in all my life! Not only did he flat out reject that stupid slut, but he choose to spend time with me! Not only that, but when I almost fell he caught me and I got to be in his strong arms. If I had died I wouldn't have needed to come back because everything was finally going right!" Diana continued to read as Wally and John laughed at this.

'Uncle Rock, aunt Roll, if you ever try to convince my parents to have me babysit for you again… lets just say that you will be down three kids, and I will be serving 3 life sentences.' Sam thought venomously as she felt extreme hate for her three cousins while her normally purple eyes began to glow bright green.

Desiree's realm 12 AM

Danny and a now impaired Desiree stepped into the later's realm and upon seeing how big it was Danny knew she wasn't joking. Even though he couldn't tell her realm in comparison to Dora's or even Pandora's was 4 times as big. It was so massive that if you put the entire town of Amity in there it wouldn't even take away 1/30 of the max space.

"Thank you for escorting me back to my realm. I don't want to think about what could have happened if I came back alone in the state I am in." Desiree replied with a mixture of happiness and surprisingly sadness in her tone.

This didn't go unnoticed to the young halfa who for the life of him couldn't figure out why the later was there. He could totally understand the happiness seeing as he was feeling on top of the world as well. Thanks to his girlfriend he not only got to dance the night away with a beautiful woman, but he was able to do it under the beauty of a full moon. While he didn't want to evening to end even he knew that all good things had to come to one.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you come home on your own impaired? Heck even if I had to leave I would have asked Dora and Sidney to keep you in their realm until you sobered up." Danny explained as Desiree despite being impaired guided him through her realm.

As Danny passed by he couldn't help but notice several pictures. The first was of a younger version of her with an older gentleman wearing a turban a white Arabian outfit and sandals. Like in her human form his eyes were blue and on his face was a long red colored beard. Another one was of her when she looked to be 18 years old, and from what Danny saw she looked almost identical to how she was now. The last one was a picture of what appeared to be a slightly older version of her at her peak, with a younger version of the man who was in the first picture with two little twin girls. The only difference between them was that one had raven colored hair and the other had red hair.

"There weren't camera's back when I was alive Danny, so all the pictures you see are from my own memory. The older woman who looks like me in that picture is my mother. The man you see in the first and last picture is my father, and that redheaded girl you see in said picture is my older twin sister Erika." Desiree explained as both she and Danny walked into her bedroom.

"Well Desiree now that you are in the safety of your realm I need to be going. My clone is about to expire, and if I don't get home soon it will cause problems." Danny said before he went in to kiss Desiree on the cheek.

However, before he could hit his target Desiree shifted her body just enough so that instead of kissing her cheek he kissed her lips. Before Danny could register what was going on, Desiree like on top of the hill wrapped her arms around him and proceeded to kiss Danny like it would be the very last chance she got. Eventually Danny began to kiss back, and despite being a little unnerved by the taste of strong alcohol on her breath this didn't stop him from enjoy her upgraded display of affection. Eventually it was when Danny felt Desiree's hands start to travel to more imitimate places that he broke the kiss and pulled away. While he couldn't deny that he did enjoy what she did due to being denied such pleasure in the past, he completely shut out the idea of doing anything her due to her being in an impaired state.

"Please stay with me for the night Danny." Desiree said in a pleading tone before Danny could leave her bedroom.

"You know I can't do that at least not yet Desiree. My clone will expire, I don't have the energy to make another one, but most importantly you are under the influence." Danny explained being the voice of reason only for Desiree to go harder.

"Please stay with me I don't want to sleep alone like I was forced to do in the past. Pretty please with me on top?" Desiree pleaded once again with the mostly sultry voice she could muster in said state.

'God where did she learn to do that? No Danny you need to remain strong for both your sake's you must...' Danny started only to feel his resistance crumble faster than a person falling in dry quicksand.

"Well my parents did say they would be out for the evening, and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Plus my sister is away at college so I am guessing it shouldn't be an issue. Where is your couch Desiree?" Danny asked only for Desiree to pull him into her bed.

Already getting the idea Danny went to the other side of her queen sized bed, and rested his head on her unused pillow. However, despite being in a totally unfamiliar place sleep came quickly to the young halfa.

'I just hope I don't regret the lie about my parents being out for the evening comes back to bite me in the butt.' Were Danny's last thoughts before heading to dreamland.

Gray residence 3 hours earlier.

"Valerie I thought I told you to get out of that suit, and give it to me!" Damien said to his only daughter after she came back into the house.

Hearing her loving but extremely overprotective father speak to her like this yet again another sigh from Valerie.

"Even if I wanted to I can't Dad. I don't know what that ghost did when he gave me this suit 2 years ago, but from what I can tell the suit is literally a part of me now." Valerie replied before willing her armor to vanish, reappear, and vanish again in the same way Danny did his ghost form. "Besides I have my reasons for ghost hunting and until I know for a fact the ghosts can't harm another innocent I will can't stop." Valerie replied in a dark tone.

"What about that Fenton kid Valerie? I remember you talking to me about how much you liked him and how you were willing to give up ghost hunting for him. What happened did he hurt you…"

"Dad Danny would never hurt me. In fact on that day he was actually going to ask me out. However, my enemies know my identity, and if I were to date him they wouldn't rest until they gotten to me through him." Valerie explained. "So in order to protect him I had to do the one thing I didn't want to do which was give up being with him. You don't know how much that hurt me, but at the same time I can only guess how much it hurt him." Valerie explained pouring her heart out to her father.

Hearing his daughter's saddening story Damien couldn't help but clench his fists in anger. While he was glad that his daughter was making mature decisions compared to a few years back, it still angered him that she couldn't be happy with someone who he believed was good for her due to ghosts.

'Though at the same time, while I will never admit it to her I am thankful to that Phantom kid and dog. Despite him causing trouble for the town, and wreaking our lives, he did break my daughter out of her selfish self absorbed phase and help her grow into the young woman I see before me now.' Damien thought to himself before turning to his daughter.

"No matter what I say or do you aren't going to stop ghost hunting are you?" Damien asked getting a head shake from his daughter. "Seeing as I don't have the money to move us away from Amity as of yet, until I do just be careful out there. I don't want to wake up and have to write an obituary for my one and only daughter due to learning of you dying."

Valerie was about to respond to this when the two heard the doorbell ring. Not wanting to blow her identity Valerie made her suit absorb into her skin just before Damien opened the door to let to reveal Star on the other end of the door.

"Hello Mr. Gray, is Valerie here?" Star asked in a calm manner.

"She is in her bedroom. You should be able to find her in there. Not if you excuse me I need to get going or I will be late for my job." Damien explained before walking out the door.

Already knowing her way around her friend's home Star walked towards her best friend's room, and but not before she pulled out the photo she took an hour prior. Knowing that Valerie didn't like it when people just bust into her room Star like her friend requested knocked on the door loud enough for her to hear.

"Valerie it is me Star, I have something I need to talk to you about." Star explained causing Valerie to open her door and give her only real friend a hug.

"Woah is that how you are going to go to win the boy of your dreams? Cause if so then you should knock him…"

"Sorry Valerie but by the time I found him I was too late. From what I saw he already has a girlfriend." Star replied in a slight down tone throwing Valerie for a loop.

"Tell me Star who exactly were you trying to make yours? I know it wasn't the muscle for brains John or Dash, and Kwan was your ex. Let me guess you were trying to get with Tucker again?" Valerie asked causing Star's face to scrunch up at the thought.

Even if he did grow a few inches in height, gain a bit of muscle mass, and stopped asking every girl out not to long ago, he was still the same techno geek loser in her eyes that she went out with when she was unpopular two years ago. But Danny in her eyes was a completely different story.

At first she had seen him as the freak of two ghost hunting parents who was so awkward and nerdy that he made himself a target for bullying by the A-lists jocks as well as had no redeeming qualities about him. However, it was when Valerie like Danny became a social outcast due to losing everything as well as giving Danny a chance that started the change. Despite her calling him a freak even around Valerie she had kept an eye on her best friend's dates and as the two got closer Star secretly was rooting for both of them to get together.

'My best friend deserves someone who makes her happy, and to be honest back them the freak had to be the best thing that could have ever happened to her. Why she wouldn't seal the deal and claim him for her own I will never know.' Star thought to herself.

It was after this that at least for Danny anyways she put aside his freak status and took notice to the teen he truly was and as time went on she was impressed with what she saw. Unlike most of the A-lists students she hung out with Danny actually stuck by his friends in just about all the situations they were in, and while she wouldn't admit to anyone in the past she did find him to be quite cute in a awkward sort of manner. However, even with these thoughts in mind there were two other things besides him being Valerie's ex that stopping her.

The first was losing her popularity. She saw what happened with Valerie first hand when it happened to her, and while she was there for her best friend, and knew that she would be their for her if it did happen she was still afraid of the ridicule and humiliation she would get from the crowd she once hung out with. She saw first hand how cruel they could be to those who were unpopular.

The worst case she saw was when her current crush was forced to eat Dash's old underwear which from what she saw had chunks of old facial matter, green mucus and what appeared to be several white globs that she didn't even want to think about knowing what they were.

However the first reason paled in comparison to her second reason for avoiding him. This came in the form of an extremely overprotective and equally jealous combat wearing boot girl who had an obvious crush on him but refused to tell him.

When Paulina for whatever reason choose to date him causing her to become unpopular 2 years ago, She witnessed the anger Sam displayed first hand when literally saw her punch a hole through a steel locker and pulling her hand out without so much as flinching, but that wasn't the worst of it. About a year ago when Dash was having a bad day and felt like stuffing him into a locker for whatever reason, before he could finish Sam had not problem kicking Dash in the shin so hard that she broke his leg and he had to sit out all of last year's season just to heal.

The very thought of her being on the receiving end of those attacks terrified not only her but the majority of the female student body which unknown to Danny was the reason why most of the females who were interested would reject him or just stay away.

It wasn't until less than a month ago that she decided now was the time to put on her big girl thong, and not let fear stop her from pursuing him that she decided to actually confess her feelings. However, even with that she didn't want to do it in front of everyone especially his best friends. So she put her observation and listing skills into overdrive, hoping to get a clue or hint on when and where he would be alone. Eventually he heard him mentioning how he always went to Amity's highest point to look at the full moon and the time he usually went so it wasn't hard to put her plan into motion. Get a very stylish to moderately sexy outfit that would wow her crush and then confess how she felt to him sealing the deal since at the time she knew he was single.

'Sadly for me Desiree just had to beat me to the punch. If I had known I would have gone for him sooner. But on another note it is time to take the cat out of the bag…' Star thought before speaking.

"Valerie please don't hate me for this, but tonight I tried to get with Danny." Star explained earning an astonished look from Valerie. "I know we have a rule don't date our best friend's ex's, but I saw how nicely he treated you and how cute he was despite everything and…"

"Is that what you were worried about Star? How I would react to you trying to get with Danny?" Valerie asked getting a nod from Star. "Don't get me wrong I can totally understand why you would be worried seeing as believe it or not Danny is the first boy I truly liked as a person…"

"Not to mention when it came to people hurting him you were almost as bad as the goth freak is." Star added cutting of Valerie.

"But due to something very important I had to reject him, and if there were any two people I would want to see happy it would be the two of you. But I am guessing you waited too long and Manson got to him first?" Valerie said with a bit of disdain.

"Actually it wasn't Manson who got to him first. That girl wouldn't use the direct approach even if the world was to get hit by an asteroid." Star explained earning a chuckle from Valerie.

Then who was it then? Who beat you to the punch?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know her, but the person who beat me to the punch was a woman named Desiree." Star said in a dejected tone as she handed Valerie the picture of Desiree and Danny sharing a kiss.

Upon getting a good luck at the picture Valerie had to do use every ounce of restraint to keep herself from transforming into the red hunter in front of her friend.

'If it had been Paulina, or even that Blond haired overly busty bimbo who had a crush on Danny, I wouldn't be nearly as angry but it figures those rotten ghosts would do something like this. They ruin my life, make it so I can't enjoy dating a good guy just by haunting my town, and now they wreak my best friend's shot at happiness with what I am guessing is seduction powers. While Phantom's cousin is the exception to the evil rule those ghosts have been nothing but trouble.' Valerie thought clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white.

This didn't go unnoticed by Star who hadn't see anger like this since Valerie was kicked out of the A-lists.

"Valerie, I can tell you are pissed but please don't kill him because of this. He didn't know I saw them and…"

"Don't worry about me hurting him Star because unless he did something really unforgivable I would never harm him. No what I am pissed off about is ghosts in general. It is bad enough that most of them have done nothing but be a pain in my ass, but now they are messing with my best friend's love life, and taking advantage of a good guy?" Valerie hissed before she punching a hole through a 6 inch concrete wall without so much a breaking her skin.

'Note to self never piss my best friend off to the point where she will want to hit me.' Star thought to herself before turning to Valerie.

"Normally this would be where I would tell you that there are other fish in the sea, but if I am right there is a chance I can help you get this one. Out of all people both of you deserve happiness, and I will be damned if a putrid stinking evil ghost is the cause of wreaking it." Valerie replied in a heated tone.

"Valerie I know that look in your eyes, and I know you are going to do planning something dangerous. Please don't…"

"Star there are 3 people I care about more than anything. My father, you and Danny. You heard about what I did 2 years ago to protect Danny when we were going on dates. Do you really think I would sit around and do nothing when a ghost is not only taking advantage of a good guy, but causing my best friend pain? I promise you one way or another I will make this right." Valerie explained with a look that had murder on it.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I had a lot of issues coming up with ideas for it. Oh and let me let those who reviewed this story earlier know something. When I was talking about the stylish outfit and the thoughts of pursuing who Star thought was a freak, I was originally referring to Desiree, not Star. However seeing as many people thought that I decided to add it to the story line so for those who thought that, this last part is for all of you. Any thoughts comments concerns? Send them to me Viva review or PM.


	5. We need to talk

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of Tsuki No Shita De Yakusoku.

(AN: Even though I was referring to the characters the Sam's cousins were imitating who was Ryoko from Tenchi Universe I will still give shout outs to everyone who guessed who I based Sam's cousins off of. So congrats to .14, ARega1s,Holios the Demon Companion, and guest for guessing Wonder woman, The Flash, and Green Lantern respectively. Now on with the story.)

Ghost zone Desiree's realm one month later

Danny hearing the sound of an alarm clock signaling that is was time for him to get up. The young halfa was about to climb out of bed when he felt a pair of slender green hands wrap around him much to both the pleasure and displeasure of the young halfa. The later because like the first time Danny needed to get ready for school, and the young halfa from previous experience knew just how clingy Desiree could be when they would share a bed on the nights he stay in her realm. The former because he loved the feeling of her soft hands as well as other parts of her body when she held him in her ever so wonderful embrace.

Fortunately for the young halfa when he learned of Desiree's clingy nature he decided to give his clones some extra juice or in the cases he couldn't wish that they would last longer as to not raise eyebrows.

'Though sometimes I wonder if she is actually doing this on purpose?' Danny said to himself before trying another tactic.

Unknown to the young halfa a certain wishing ghost watched the entire scene and couldn't help but smile. When the special alarm clock went off like her boyfriend Desiree was also knocked out of her peaceful sleep and like the many times before watched as Danny did his best to remove himself from her embrace without waking her.

'So he still thinks that he can get escape my embrace while he thinks I am asleep? Not going to happen especially with what I have planned for us for the day.' Desiree thought to herself as she watched him successfully pull himself from her embrace.

Desiree like all the other times in the past quickly grabbed hold of Danny with her dainty arms, and pulled him back into her embrace. Keeping an eye slightly open Desiree then watched as Danny once again tired to escape her grasp but this time he used a different tactic. Instead of just phasing out of her grasp he used his energy to create a clone to stay within her grasp while the real him managed to once again break free and proceed to leave the company of her bed.

Not having any of this Desiree this time around released to doppelganger of her boyfriend and before he could reach the door pinned him in her escape proof claw. Deciding enough was enough Desiree opened her eyes and looked at the original that was within her escape proof grip with a smile that gave everything away.

"Desiree while I would normally have no objections to spending the entire day with you in your realm within your embrace, we both have things we need to do. You need to grant wishes so your wish core doesn't starve, and I need to get to make the switch before my clone expires. Besides you know that we will see each other tonight at our usual spot." Danny explained.

"Or you can wish that your clone would last for the entire day with you gaining all of it's memories when it expires, make some wishes so my core won't be empty, and we can once again spend the entire day together." Desiree countered.

"I am still the hero of the town, and a clone would eventually disappear if it takes too much damage. If Sam, and Tucker were to see that they wouldn't like it." Danny said countering her counter.

"Then just wish that there would be no ghosts attacks for the day. I will gladly grant your wish without any consequence if it meant having you hear with me. So pretty please with me on top?" Desiree asked giving Danny the look she knew he couldn't resist.

"As fun as that would be I am going to have to decline sadly. I need the time to not only plan our special night together, but I have a test I want to take today so I need to be there. I promise what I have planned for tonight will make put for me not cutting." Danny explained before teleporting out of Desiree's realm much the wishing ghosts dismay.

'Well I guess I will go and grant some wishes until then. Thank goodness Danny made it so I had some say in what I grant otherwise it could have been issues.' Desiree thought as she changed out of the blue nightgown she was wearing and into her usual harem girl outfit before leaving.

Just outside Casper high 1 hour later

"Tucker why are you wearing a green turtle neck today? While I know it is the still winter today it is supposed to reach 70 degrees." Sam replied finding Tucker's clothing choice to be odd at the least.

"Well to be fair it is Saint Patrick's day Sam, and if you hadn't noticed just about all the geeks and nerds along with the popular crowd are wearing some sort of green today. In fact I think you are the only person today I haven't seen wear any green." Tucker replied earning a smile from the goth teen.

'At least the way I am dressing today will truly be unique in the school seeing as no one else will be without green.' Sam thought to herself only to notice Tucker's turtle neck shift slightly.

However, upon seeing the shift Sam saw several bright red marks on Tucker's neck which in turn caused a wave concern to wash over her. Before she could voice her thoughts though Danny came to the scene. The first thing the two teen noticed was the way he smelled. Instead of the usual scent he carried he smelled as though he had bathed in Vanilla and Lavender which while pleasant causing both teens to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Sam, Tucker how are you feeling this morning?" Danny asked in a normal tone.

"I was ok until I noticed the bright red marks on Tucker's neck and him wearing a green turtle neck on a warm day to cover them." Sam replied earn a look of worry from Tucker. "So how long were you going to keep this from us Tucker?" Sam asked directing her question to her best friend.

'Ok play it cool Tucker, don't reveal anything until you are sure she knows the truth.'

"I have no clue what you are talking about Sam. I am wearing this green turtle neck due to it being Saint Patrick's day. I mean look at Danny he is also wearing a pair of white and green sneakers instead of his usual white and red ones." Tucker replied only for Sam to reach out and try to grab Tucker.

Fortunately for the tech geek due to him getting quite of bit of exercise thanks to his secret girlfriend he was able to quickly evade Sam's lunge much to the Goth's annoyance. Seeing how Tucker was able to avoid Sam's persistent moves Danny couldn't help but snicker to himself.

'It seems Tuck has been getting quite a few bedside workouts with Spectra seeing as he can not only move quicker but actually avoid Sam.' Danny thought to himself with a smile on his face.

"Sam I don't know what you think you saw, but it isn't what you think it is." Tucker replied once again avoiding Sam's lunge.

"I saw the red marks on your neck, and I know exactly what they are. I can't believe you would keep something like this from us!" Sam replied with her voice filled with concern.

'She still hasn't revealed what she is thinking so don't say anything.' Tucker thought only for Danny to speak up for the first time.

"Oh and what exactly is Tucker hiding from us Sam?" Danny asked now curious to the situation.

"Knowing your best friend and seeing as they are red marks if I had to guess it has to be blemishes or some irritation." Came a new voice.

Upon hearing the voice Tucker, Danny, and Sam turned around to the person and upon seeing said person couldn't believe who they were seeing. The person instead of wearing their usual attire wore a stunning spaghetti strap Shamrock green dress with emerald green shamrocks all over it, a pair of matching shamrock green earrings, and a matching pair of emerald green stiletto heels. As the person proceeded to come closer to the group each member had their own thoughts.

'Wow I don't know what caused her to go all out for this holiday, but I have to say that has to be the most stylish dress I have ever seen her wear. But just for the sake of getting Sam to lay off…'

"Star is right Sam, something bit me while I was sleeping and when I woke up I had the marks that are on my neck. That is why I am wearing a Turtle neck. I can't have the ladies seeing me like that." Tucker said in a suave tone only for Danny to smile knowingly.

'Yeah something was biting his neck alright, or rather someone was sucking on his neck marking what was theirs.' Danny thought with a snicker. 'But I have to admit this has to be the best dress Star has ever worn. But then again she does put plenty of effort into looking extra good on Saint Patrick's day.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to give Star his attention.

"I knew I was right, but the way Danny, can I talk with you for a moment?" Star asked earning a raised eyebrow from Tucker and a glare from Sam.

"As a matter of fact Star, you can't! Danny, me, and Tucker have plans for today, and I won't have them ruined because Mr. Lancer gave him detention due to him talking to you and being late!" Sam hissed earning a smirk from Star.

"Please I know he doesn't have any plans with you tonight because tonight is the night of a full moon and he always saves that night for himself." Star countered throwing the trio for a loop.

"But how did…"

"I overheard you sometime ago mentioning that to Sam. However, I insist on speaking with Danny 'Alone'…"

"Whatever it is you have to say to him you can say in front of us! I am not about to let you separate us from him so you can pull him into some A-list Prank!" Sam spat while unconsciously causing her violet color eyes to glow green.

This didn't go unnoticed by Star who while amazed that Sam was able to somehow get contacts that changed like that with her mood, already had a clue what she was in for. Summoning up the same courage she had when she decided to go confess to him she looked at overprotective and jealous Goth and spoke firmly.

"What I have to say to Danny despite what you might think is none of your business. Now if you excuse me I need to speak with Danny 'alone!' so don't try to follow us like you do just about every other time a girl wants to speak to him privately." Star replied striking a nerve with Sam.

'The nerve of this girl! Who does she think she is saying what she has to say to my friend is none of my concern! While she is still more decent than Paulina due to sticking by her outcast friend if that bitch thinks she can tell me want to do she has…'

"I figured I would get some resistance from you of all people which is why I took the liberty of getting some help." Star replied earning a raised eyebrow from the trio.

Within moments of her saying this Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched as about 7 A-list jocks came and surrounded Tucker and Sam.

"Star is that really necessary? You don't need to threaten my friends just to get me alone to talk." Danny replied.

"I know, but it is necessary to keep your friend from spying on me. As I mentioned before Sam is infamous for spying on you whenever any other girl tries to speak with you, and I don't want her hearing what I have to say to you." Star explained before walking away from the Jocks and Danny friends.

A unused storage room

Star lead Danny to a room he noticed on his times passing. While it was indeed a storage room filled with mostly old gym equipment in times passing he also noticed that sometimes A-list students would guard the door just like two of them were doing now. While most were clueless as to why they would do so, the young halfa knew better for obvious reasons.

'Yeah the A-lists thanks to the certain teachers giving one of them a key which they copied has turned this storage room into a place where they can release their urges within the school. God knows how many people have used this room for that purpose since that day. Hopefully that isn't why she brought me here because if it is I will have to turn her down.' Danny thought to himself only to feel another hand touch his shoulder.

Thinking it might have been an ambush Danny instantly got on the defensive only for a familiar voice to speak up.

"Calm down Danny, it is only me." Valerie replied earning a sigh of relief from the young halfa.

Seeing that Valerie their mutual friend was there Danny let his guard drop for the moment and decided to get to the meal and potatoes of the situation.

"You said you wanted to talk to me alone Star, So why is Valerie here?" Danny asked.

"It is because I also wanted to talk to you about something important that if I had to guess your friends don't know." Valerie replied before pulling out a picture and handing it to Danny.

Upon taking a good look at the picture Danny couldn't help but go wide eyed. Danny seeing that they had the picture quickly went into all the possible reasons for showing him it. He quickly removed blackmail from the list seeing as Valerie despite being loyal to Star was also loyal to him due to seeing him as her other friend. Deciding to find out what was going on, Danny decided to threads carefully.

'Knowing Valerie she is most likely going to try and convince me to leave Desiree.' Danny thought to himself.

"Where exactly did you get this Valerie?" Danny asked in as normal a tone he could.

"I showed it to her a month ago when I took it Danny. I went to the highest point in Amity a month ago when I learned you went there every month to look at the full moon in the hopes of confessing how I felt to you so we could get together." Star replied in a down tone throwing Danny for a loop.

He know that Valerie in the past had lived him for his human self, and Paulina liked him for his ghost self, but Star also liking him? That was just a much a surprise as when Desiree made her move one month prior to this day. As soon as the shock wore off Danny spoke the first thing he could think off.

"You actually liked me? As in the same way Valerie once did?" Danny asked completely surprised.

"Yes Danny I liked you for quite a while. Not as long as Valerie has, but my feelings are the same. However, prior to trying to confess I was far more worried about my popularity as well as not violating the unspoken rule of dating your friend's ex's. But even if those weren't an issue there was the issue of your overprotective and extremely jealous best friend Sam. Many a girl who was interested in you thought twice about confessing to you due to fearing her wrath." Star explained throwing another eye opener to the young halfa.

'Wait a minute Jealous best friends wrath? Does that mean Sam really does…' However before Danny could finish his thought Star continued.

"However, about 2 months ago I decided to hell with my popularity seeing as I knew for a fact that even if they dropped me like a bad habit I would still have Valerie as my friend even if you rejected me, and if everything went the way I wanted both you and her which would have been all I needed so I figured I would try to get you alone so I could confess. However, no matter how hard I tried I could never get you alone seeing as Sam no matter what would follow you like she was your shadow." Star explained.

'Well that explains why she got those A-list Jocks of hers to surround Sam and Tucker.' Danny thought.

"I was at the point where I figured I would just give up due to this, until I learned that you liked looking at the full moon, and for whatever reason Sam was never with you. With that in mind I figured I would get my make-up and nails done, get the most stylish outfit I could buy, and go the highest part of Amity to wait for you and confess my feelings. However, a month prior to my first attempt my parents decided to go on a random date and I got stuck babysitting. So I decided I would try again next month seeing as from the grapevine you were still single and ripe for the picking." Star continued with hope.

'Yeah one month prior to going to that hilltop I was single. Tucker was ignoring the girls who were surprisingly showing interest due to him not showing it in them, and Sam was trying to convince me to spend time with her babysitting.' Danny thought as Valerie took over.

"So as soon as Star was free from school last month, she went to the beauty salon to got her hair and nails done, went to the mall to get the most stylish outfit she could afford, and made my way to Amity's highest point in the hopes of claiming you for my own." Valerie started with a bit of happiness for her friend. "However, when she finally got there you already had company in the form of that lonesome ghost who had the nerve of putting the moves on you and steal my friend's first chance with one of the few good guys in our school." Valerie said while clenching her first in anger. "I swear if they aren't ruining my life, they are ruining and taking advantage of those I care for." Valerie replied before opening up her eyes and pushing her negative thoughts to the back of her mind.

'She thinks Desiree took advantage of me to get me to go out with her? Well she did use her feminine charms to get me to stay the night with her a few times but on the subject of dating her…"

"Valerie Desiree did no such thing when asking me out. She just did what Star had planned to do in the form of getting dressed up, threw down obvious hints she was interested in me when we hung out together, and then she like any normal person told me she was interested and asked me out. No strings or malicious intent involved." Danny explained.

"Lets say I believe this, and she is as innocent as you claim. Why didn't you say no? You are human and she is a ghost. What made you think something like that could work?" Valerie asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Last I checked I don't have a long line of suitors who was interested in me that I knew of, and the only person I knew that was interested said we could only be friends due to the exact same reasons I used to try and convince her that the two of us wouldn't be a good idea." Danny started causing Star to recall the conversation he had with Desiree.

"You mean the line where you had enemies that would hurt her if they found out you were dating?" Star replied causing both Valerie and Danny to go wide eyed but for different reasons.

'He knew? But for how long did he know? I thought I was doing good keeping my secret a secret. But at the same time what enemies could Danny have that would hurt Desiree? Lord knows none of the A-lists could hurt her.' Valerie thought to herself.

'She heard me say that and said it to Valerie? So not good. While Valerie was willing to help me with Dani to the point where she now accepts her, who knows how she will react to learning I am like my cousin minus being a clone.' Danny thought to himself before hearing Valerie speak.

"What enemies could you have that could possibly do harm to her? Last I checked none of the A-list stooges have weapons or equipment that could hurt that ghost…"

"But my parents enemies AKA the ghosts of the ghost zone who by association are my enemies can. They know everything about her, and if they learned that we were dating they would do everything to get me through her." Danny explained earning a frown from Valerie.

'That was the exact same reason I didn't get with Danny 2 years ago. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I went for my own happiness only for him to get hurt in the process. He is too good a guy for that.' Valerie thought to herself before coming back to reality.

"However, unlike myself when you gave me that speech Valerie Desiree pushed for what she wanted which was in this case a relationship with me. She went on to explain to me that the dangers of us being together paled in comparison to being lonely and without love for 10,000 years, and that when I put her well being above my own personal satisfaction that it only cemented in her mind that she was making the right choice. It was then after this that I decided to give us a try." Danny explained earning a frown from both girls.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't just outright say no. Or if you were trying to be considerate of her feelings you could have persisted on with the reasons that the two of you wouldn't work. Besides the fact that you are a human and she is a ghost there would be no future for the two of you seeing as there would be no way for you to do the many wonderful things you could do with another human like Star for example." Valerie explained earning a slight blush from the sun kissed blonde.

"Or you could have explained that we have anti-ghost laws that prohibit us from interacting with ghosts let alone dating them. You are lucky it was me who found out and came went to Valerie. Had I choose to go to someone else you might have been in deep trouble." Star added earning a frown from the young halfa.

"I knew all this before I made my decision and you know what? Pardon my French but our fruit loop mayor, and his stupid anti-ghost laws can kiss my…"

"DANNY!" Star said before Danny could finish this thought.

"I am not sorry because last I checked he has no say in whom I can and can't date. But besides that as I pointed out last I checked I didn't have a long line of suitors lined up wanting to date me. The people I wanted to pursue either thought I was a loser and was only after the ghost boy, was afraid for my safety and decided that me being safe was more important than her own happiness…" Danny replied causing Valerie to look away in sadness. "Or the person only saw me as a friend and nothing more."

'Clueless' Both Valerie and Star thought at the same.

"While not as long as it for Desiree I too was lonely, and while I knew the dangers of accepting it isn't every day an attractive woman human or ghost especially one who normally would hate men comes up to you and asks you out. After all the rejections and lack of relationships I would have been a fool to outright say no, and you know what? I am glad I didn't say no." Danny explained causing Valerie and Star to look at him funny.

"Don't look at me like that, I know the risks that come along with our relationship, but you know what? I am glad I took that risk. Even though we have been together for such a short time we see each other for who we are and we accept each other for it. She knows of my flaws and faults just like I do hers and she still accepts me for them as I do her. My first date with her had to be one of the best dates if not thee best date I had ever been on, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Danny explained before placing his hand over his heart.

As the two teenage girls listened to Danny's words both couldn't help but feel mixed emotions at the moment.

Valerie while she had choose to give up Danny for the sake of his safety couldn't help but feel envious of the wishing ghost if she was hearing about their relationship was true. While what the two of them had was indeed short she like Danny in a sense felt a similar feeling when she was with him. All the positive things he mentioned about Desiree she could actually say about him. Plus if what she thought was true he knew the truth about her and was still willing to accept the risks.

'Which could possibly explain why when Desiree said she was willing to take the risks to be with him he accepted. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had… No Valerie now is not the time to be questioning your decisions. Besides it is Star's time but from the way things are looking I don't think we will be able to convince her." Valerie thought to herself grimly.

Star on the other hand while sharing some of Valerie's hidden feelings also felt several others. Like Valerie Star also felt envy towards Desiree but for a different reason. She envied the happy relationship that Danny and Desiree had together. If she had to bet the two of them might very well have their own issues but from the way Danny makes it sound the two of them are making things work.

'Had I not let the worry of losing my popularity, as well as fear of having to deal with his overprotective and overly jealous friend stop me maybe I could have been the one making Danny happy instead of Desiree. Plus even if were to actually sink to the level Paulina did and try to steal Danny away from Desiree, I have nothing going in my favor especially in the looks department. I mean sure I am moderately attractive, but I can't even compete with Paulina with looks, and Desiree even though she is a ghost puts Paulina and even some of the beautiful adult models I have seen to shame.' Star thought sadly.

As all this was going on however a certain green skinned red eyed wishing ghost was watching the scene while invisible and as she listened to everything she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. One of her biggest fears since this relationship started what the fear that her feelings for him were one sided and while it went against everything he stood for leaving her for someone else when they gave the green light. However, after watching everything that was going on Desiree placed her fears to rest.

"Star while I am flattered that you actually liked me and were willing to give up so much just for a chance to be with me, I can't return your feelings. I want to see where this relationship I am in with Desiree leads me, and even though I am sure you would be a wonderful girlfriend had the circumstances been different I won't leave my current girlfriend to try and find out." Danny explained which in turn earned a smile from both Valerie and Star.

"It would have been the same if were with either of us right?" Valerie asked earning a nod from Danny.

Knowing that it was pointless to try and do anything at this point Star went into the pocket that was in her dress and pulled out her cellphone. She then went into her pictures files located the pictures and in one click hit the delete button on her phone. After watching all the files that had the evidence be destroyed she put her phone back where is originally was.

"I just deleted all the pictures I had with you and Desiree Danny. Last thing I want is for your relationship to become public knowledge outside of me, you and Valerie." Star explained with a sad smile.

"Thank you Star I don't know what to say. I mean I just…"

"I know Danny, however while I am upset with you for rejecting me and pissed off at Desiree for claiming you before I could I will let you in on a secret. I am a sucker for someone with a tragic past finding romance in the most impossible of ways. So while I am hurt I am still rooting for the two of you due to this." Star explained as she walked towards the door.

"Oh and Danny."

"Yes Star?"

"Let Desiree know if she breaks your heart in any way I won't hesitate to claim your for my own you being on the rebound or not. Valerie lets go, I need to tell those jocks that I am done and they can stop watching Foley and Manson. Oh and speaking for Sam could you ask her where she got those contacts that changed her eyes from violet to green when she got jealous? Those had to be the coolest things I have ever seen."

'Contacts that caused her eyes to turn green when she was jealous? The only time a person's eyes change like that is when they have ghost powers.' Danny thought to himself not liking what that could mean.

"One moment Star I need to talk with Danny for a moment." Valerie explained ask she watched her friend walk through the door and close it.

As soon as she was sure Star was out of hearing range Valerie's expression hardened instantly much to the young halfa's dismay.

"You knew about my ghost hunting when you asked me out didn't you?" Valerie asked earning a nod from the young halfa. "How long, and how come you never said anything to me about it?" Valerie asked not more concerned for the only guy she considered a friend's safety.

"To answer your first question the moment you said 'yuck loser love. I always knew you two would end up together.' The voice of the red hunter was a complete match to yours and if that wasn't enough when Danny Phantom unmasked you in my house I saw that it was you behind the mask." Danny started. "As for me not saying anything the answer was simple. This was your secret not mine. I figured you would tell me when you were ready to tell me." Danny explained.

"You mean to tell me you were willing to…"

"Yes Valerie I was. When we were dating you like Desiree saw me for my flaws, and while we weren't the best of friends or even friends like we are now you were willing to take a chance and get to know me. You just like Desiree is doing now saw me for my flaws and faults and still accepted me for who I was. If you could do that for me 'Not to mention even consider thinking about giving up ghost hunting'" Danny said thinking the last part silently "I could have easily accepted being the boyfriend of the Red huntress no matter what risks were involved." Danny explained before his expression like hers turned serious. "Now I have a question to ask you Valerie. Now that you know all this are you going to place a vendetta on my girlfriend like you have with Danny Phantom?"

"Only if she does something to hurt you physically, emotionally, or both. You see about a year and a half ago I learn of something I never would have dreamed of. That halfa's or half ghosts exist. In case you are wondering that is when a human somehow manages to gain ghost powers." Valerie explained. "I learned of this when a little half ghost girl name Dani saved me from a collapsing building. At first I was going to take her to our mayor who had was willing to pay me a handsome sum for her capture, however after having a conversation with my worst enemy he was able to convince me to save her despite her being part ghost." Valerie replied while smiling.

"I take it you don't regret listening to Phantom and not our fruit loop mayor for a change?"

"You damn right I am!" Valerie replied with a sense of pride.

"If I didn't she wouldn't have been given a second chance to be happy, and even though she was part ghost the way she thanked me for saving her made it feel all the more right." Valerie explained earning a smile for Danny.

'I know exactly how you feel Valerie and I am glad I was able to get through to you.' Danny thought to himself.

"It was also at that moment that I learned that she wasn't unique. When I went back to rescue Vlad Masters, I witnessed him transform and learned that like Dani he was also a halfa, but unlike her he was an evil one." Valerie explained while clenching her first. "To think I that Phantom was right and I was doing all of his dirty work for him. I never felt so used in my life. So on that day I vowed that he better watch out because as of that moment he was added to the list of ghosts I would be hurting from now on."

'So Valerie did learn the truth. At least now I won't have to worry about that coming up again but still what does this…'

"I know what you are thinking Danny. While this is all interesting what does it have to do with me accepting you and Desiree instead of just hunting her like I would any other ghost. Well the answer is simple. On that day my whole thought process about ghosts was thrown for a loop. I learned that there is a such thing as a good ghosts with Dani being the proof of this. Plus despite Phantom at one point being a massive thorn in my side I can now see that despite all this he does care as well. Plus seeing as you are the only other real friend besides Star that I have I will trust you judgement and like Star won't say anything. Consider it my personal screw you to our corrupt mayor." Valerie said while smiling a surprisingly vindictive smile.

"But remember what I said Danny, if she hurts you in anyway it is game on with a personal vendetta. But before I go when you see Desiree again tell her that I am sorry for what I am about to do." Valerie started.

"Sorry about wha…" Danny never got the chance to finish his thought due to faster than he could react Valerie wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him.

Desiree who was watching not to far from there wanted to be angry with the Valerie for what she was doing, but at the same time she couldn't. She knew what was going on seeing as she felt what Valerie was feeling and because of this decided to let her have her one final kiss.

The kiss itself while brief contained all the emotions Valerie had bottled up of the pass year and the a half. After 10 seconds Valerie released Danny from her kiss while looking at the clueless halfa.

"As I said earlier tell Desiree that I am sorry for kissing her man, but after learning you knew the truth and would have accepted me it just brought back a lot of old feelings." Valerie replied before walking towards the door of the storage room and leaving like her best friend.

Having seen enough and deciding to keep the information she learned about her rival for later Desiree like the others also left the room through the wall with her own set of thoughts.

'I have chosen well. He really does care about me, and from what I heard his feelings for me are growing stronger as mine are for him. In fact it makes me look forward to whatever he has planned for me tonight even more. Though that will be nothing in comparison to when it is my turn to so him what I have planned.' Desiree thought to herself as she flew off to Amity park's wishing well to go and grant some wishes.

Stage out

For all those who were expecting Valerie to do something really drastic sorry to disappoint you, but I decided to have both her and Star have a moment of character growth in this one. But on another note I seriously apologize for taking so long to update this one as well as the how little Danny/Desiree fluff was in this chapter. However, with writers, block, having to deal with graduation practice, as well as transitioning into a new job I had a lot less free time to write this. I can however say this there will be two more chapters to this story before it is complete. Any thoughts comments concerns? You can place them within your reviews as well as send me a PM.


End file.
